vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lysden
|- |- class ="toprow" | Motto | "Deus et patria" |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Capital | Saint Malo |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Cities | Rudolphtine, Freundhampton, Lillatorino |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 3,847,957 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Governor | Lord Theo Du Massa |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- |} Lysden is one of twenty provinces of the United Federal Kingdom of Samuelonia. The province is located on the west coast of Samuelonia and shares borders with the Saint Omar province, Saint Zeus province and the Saint Lucius. The province is famous for the Dark Sea Riviera region, which is a popular holiday destination and home to hundreds of coastal resorts along it's miles of golden beaches. History Geography Cities: * Freundhampton 693,000 * Fuerta Callai 47,000 * Saint Malo 1,112,000 * Altaria 22,000 * San Liberty Bay 86,000 * Santa Sytaria 73,000 * Orstobia 12,000 * Lillatorino 403,000 * Noy Aviv 173,000 * Rudolphtine 1,172,000 * Winstonia 19,000 * Telmoore 5,000 * Plagnettine 6,000 * Felbrook 4,000 * Jobourne 3,000 * Lichester 5,000 * Sydenbourne 4,000 * Hilstonville 8,000 Lakes: * Lake Sertada Saint Malo The clean and pleasant city of Saint Malo is the administrative capital of the Saint Lysander proivince and also the largest city, with a population of 1,112,000. The historic center of the city is surrounded by medieval walls, still intact, built around 1000BP. Lillatorino The coastal resort city of Lillatorino was built in 290AP. The project was government funded and aimed at being a prime tourist destination. The city now has a population of just over 400,000 and since it's founding has seen rapid growth. During the month of November the city plays host to the National Vexillium Festival of Classical Arts, which see's the population double during the month. Dark Sea Riviera The Dark Sea Riviera consists of the resort cities lying on the western coast of the province. This long stretch of coast line is referred to as the Dark Sea Riviera. Desert and marine life are protected by a number of laws, and visitors not abiding to the regulations may be subjected to heavy fines. The region is famous for its golden beaches and is home to hundreds of coastal resorts. The biggest resorts in the Riviera region are Fuerta Callai, Santa Sytaria and San Liberty Bay, whilst Lillatorino, which was constructed in 290AP as government project, is an up and coming resort, which attracts hundreds of thousands of tourists a year. Other attractions in the Riviera region include the Rimsana National Park, the Lissonna Theme Park and the many historic sites, such as the breath taking Winstonia Castle and the Li Dova rock formations. During the month of November, the town of Lillatorino is host to the National Vexillium Festival of Classical Arts, which is a showcase of classical music, dance and art from around Vexillium and the festival, which is now in it's tenth year attracts huge crowds. The 208 festival is being billed as the biggest and most amazing event organisers hope to attract around two million visitors in the month long festival. Demographics Population Ethnicity Religion * Orthodox Cruisian - 81% * Papaist Cruisian - 11% * Mounist - 6% * Other - 2% Climate The Saint Lysander province has an all year round warm climate, with sunny, hot, dry summers and mild winters. Winter temperatures are moderated by the Dark Sea; days of frost are rare, and in summer the maximum rarely exceeds 40º. Economy Tourism is the most significant industry within the Saint Lysander province. On any given day during the summer months, the local population is greatly outnumbered by tourists from all over Vexillium. Certain textile industries throughout the province, continuing its long tradition as a centre of fine fabrics. Food and wine have long been an important staple of the economy and the province is one of the great wine-growing regions in Vexillium. Sports As with the rest of the nation, football is the prime sport in the region. Saint Malo FC are the biggest club in the province and currently compete in Division One of the National league. Isletina Park in Saint Malo has been selected as a venue for the 308 Vexillium Cup and huge projects to improve the cities infrastructure have been taking place in preperation for the event. Transportation Airports The province is served by Saint Malo International airport, located to the east of Saint Malo. A second smaller airport, the Aeroporto della Serennia, which is a small, low-traffic airport located in Orstobia, which handles most helicopter and private flights. Rail Roads Category:St. Samuel